<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never again by Legend25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289885">Never again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25'>Legend25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!</p>
<p>Summary: Albus doesn't know what hit him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winds are howling through the rainy night. Next to the window, young Albus could only enjoy himself at what he was doing. Reading and studying. He loved to study especially about the new magical spells, sorcery chants, all kinds of potions and wizardry tricks of casts, crafts and arts. It was pure magic and the unfolding knowledge only made him grinning even more about what he was finding about. Suddenly, one of his professors, came to the library to warn him.<br/>-	Don’t stay late at night, Albus.<br/>-	I won’t, Professor. But, why are you agitated?<br/>-	You truly don’t read any newspapers these days, don’t you?<br/>-	No, why… what is the problem?<br/>-	The problem? Better to say, the meaning of being a man in nowadays world that is so rapidly changing that we are now the ones who must hide our pants, it certainly has come to that?<br/>Of course, Albus had no idea what the professor was talking about. He was a good man, a great scholar and teacher but… regarding the daily life… that was a bit of the problem itself. <br/>-	I certainly have a huge issue to comprehend you, professor.<br/>-	Albus, you really didn’t hear or read anywhere, here look!<br/>-	I am just not into…<br/>-	Read!<br/>-	Okay and how does it affect me, what it has anything to do with me?<br/>-	Albus, don’t you see, the young wizards, such as yourself, are disappearing all around the world!<br/>-	As I may notice, people are disappearing all the time – logic, he was led by logic all the time, so logically that was his conclusion.<br/>-	How can you be so naïve! You think that it can’t happen to you!?<br/>-	And what exactly is happening to them?<br/>-	The ones who are returned, it is said that many despicable things and experiments are done on them. But the ones, that the Dark wizard, chose by himself, they remain at his side, as his prisoners, the slaves for the whole life! <br/>-	Really?! And how old is that wizard who is doing such atrocious things to the young fellows? What I mean is… for you to have the title of Dark, you must have some wisdom and great power in yourself. Who is he? <br/>-	No one truly knows and get your facts straight! As for the record, get yourself more seriously! Don’t joke around! This is no time for jesting! <br/>-	All right, all right. I just don’t know how I am putting myself in danger… being in the library.<br/>-	The rumors say, he hunts when you are alone. It doesn’t matter where you are or who you are, if you are alone, you are his prey.<br/>-	Is this some cult or something or…both of something?<br/>-	Stop being nonsensical! Ah, good night and don’t stay late!<br/>-	Professor, don’t worry! Bye! <br/>Ah, his professor, he really should be more relaxed or it will truly hurt his body. The chronic stress and tensions they do more harm than they ever did any good. Anyway, unburdened with any worries, he continued to read and study. Right away, he felt the odd presence. It was darkish even if there were candles lightened. Checking his surroundings, he returned to his book, only to feel it again. What the? Blackout. Before he lost his consciousness, the pair of night eyes sinisterly with a leer, observed him. Waking up, he found himself on the bed. Restrained and naked. Oh, God. What… what… where is he? There was only the window, rainy as ever, and the night as black as the dark. Breaths are becoming heavy and his panicked heart is threatening to run away from his chest.<br/>-	Who are you? What do you want with me?<br/>-	Shhhh, be quiet, don’t despair – the voice in the darkness has spoken.<br/>-	I am no one in particular. Please, let me go.<br/>-	Your imploring, won’t do. What I want is only you.<br/>-	What?! But, the news…<br/>-	Ah, now you are mentioning it. Right?<br/>-	What happened to the ones you kept!<br/>-	I didn’t, but I definitely… have in mind… keeping you.<br/>-	What… why!?<br/>-	I said, don’t be dejected. All is right, I will take care of you.<br/>-	No, you won’t… please – Albus was losing control, starting to sob. – Please, let me go. I won’t tell anyone!<br/>-	Albus, do you have any idea… just how much I craved for you and only you? No, you don’t. Always just spying and observing, but never… having a chance, to touch and take you. Only mine, you are now.<br/>-	What have you done to the others!? ANSWER ME!<br/>-	They joined. They are now part of my organization. My army. <br/>-	I will never join you!<br/>-	You don’t have a need to have any cause but just to… to – trailed one finger across his nude chest, Albus shivered – abide and satisfy my pleasures. What I need of you is someone with a mind and someone passionately ready to resist my advances. To…<br/>-	I won’t be reduced to your pet or a sex slave!<br/>-	Oh, my boy, you won’t be my partner in crime, but something the most intimate in the world with the unbreakable vow…<br/>-	What?!<br/>-	My lover.<br/>Albus’s dread was real. No, no, he was just reading and learning, he wants to go back, no… no.. NO, NOO. NO!<br/>-	Your mind is racing and your NO is sending the little pins of satisfaction, of the unending orgasmic climaxes for my Heaven’s Doors!<br/>-	I implore you, beg of you, just beg you, please, let me go! – sobbed uncontrollably and without hesitation.<br/>The clouded, dark figure reached for him, and already was taking his body with licks, sucks, petting and kissing. Touching all the flavors that Albus possessed. His mouth and tongue were violated, he remembered the cherished moments before he was torn and thrown into this dangerous world of pure darkness. He felt how his body is turned on his stomach, the screams are gagged by the gag that was around his mouth.<br/>-	Now, I may even more… indulge myself… but… before the true game starts… I must have your… permission.<br/>-	No, no! – he was shouting through the gag. <br/>-	I am ready – he whispered and breathed next to his ear – to unbind you from your bindings and release your mouth if you submit to me. <br/>-	Please…<br/>-	It will be much easier for you…<br/>-	No… NO! – with the magical strength of his spiritual body, he shoved the monster from himself… in the moment, having the additional strength to teleport himself outside… under the thunderous showers of raining drops, he stood by his undermining salvation of fireflies. <br/>Stripping himself of ties, he leaned back so he could feel the cold water splashing and wetting all over him, cleaning him. Even if it was cold, his body was feverish and this… this weather rain helped… so much. All of a sudden, he felt the knot around his head. Yes… his lips are still bound. The knot was complex, so tight but he succeeded in fully releasing and freeing himself. So bare in the hands of the nature… he felt reborn. He escaped, for now. For now, and that one relief… made him hopeful for going back… and behaving like nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen like this night, never before and never later. Never again. Unaware, that the dark wizard is still lurking after his prize. Never again to escape him. He will come back for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whispering halls of Hogwarts are calling his name. What I am ready to do with you… Albus had another nightmare, waking up early in the morning and dressing himself before anyone else. He is already going through the massive maze of the hallways and other rooms. He wanted to go to the library but no, not again. He will read somewhere else. Then again… he is going to recognize it everywhere. THE PRESENCE! Dark and looming. Looking all around, going in circles… he is out of his mind already. No, he must not… he won’t and he can’t. No, he can’t touch him and can’t find him… no… right? Right? Maybe, he should have told someone about it or… who is going to believe him? And, and… if they do… he could be ostracized and… no, no and no. Just no. He must deny it to himself and to the world. This is nothing, it didn’t happen to him and never will. It is the only thing that can go through his mind and the very trifle that has no meaning anymore to him. Still, the fear… it always remains. If he thought about it, then it would make him vulnerable. If he wanted out from all of it, he would be forced to admit. If he could catch him in the library where he should be protected, then how he can ever hope to find peace and protection? Where to go and… he so much wants to… just… be in Hogwarts, learn and study. That is all. The stress and insomnia are getting the better of him and yet he has no intention nor he intends to ever, but ever give up upon himself.<br/>-	Students!<br/>He was startled. Looking up at his professor, next to him stood… who?<br/>-	We have a new transfer student. His name is Gellert Grindelwald. Please, welcome him and make yourself at home, or better to say, feel like at him, because Hogwarts is truly a home for many of us. <br/>-	Thank you, Professor – Gellert was obnoxiously vain about himself, this is something that Albus could definitely recognize in him but… what really struck the nerve, the very cord was how he winked at him. Wh… what?! He is winking at whom?! The Hell??<br/>-	Now, now, students, don’t be so eager… you are going to have much time to get to know him, now… choose your seat and let us begin!<br/>Gellert, full of himself, so sure of his superiority, sat next to Albus in the empty seat. <br/>-	I am sorry, have I, perhaps, shaken your cage?<br/>-	What!?<br/>-	Sorry, so it seems, the seat is truly vacant.<br/>-	And your problem is?<br/>-	Me, I have no problem. You have.<br/>-	What…!?<br/>-	What, what, what, and you are some intellect, oh… this school is already going so much down… in the mud.<br/>-	Go to Hell!<br/>-	Albus! Behave yourself, boys, what is the matter with you?<br/>-	Why are you calling only my name!? – he protested madly. <br/>-	Because you are the one I saw! Regardless, I know that for a talk you need two, that is why emphasized, the boys!<br/>-	I am so sorry, Professor, but Albus was so mean toward me, I had to defend myself.<br/>-	WHAT!?<br/>-	Albus, behave… tell us, what did he say?<br/>-	I am afraid… that I am not welcome here.<br/>-	HE IS LYING!<br/>-	DETENTION! ALBUS. I expected so many things from you and … I think I still do, but for now, you are punished. Now! Go!<br/>-	This is not right, this is such injustice!<br/>-	Are you daring to defy me?<br/>-	No… just… - totally MAD he threw the glares at the self – satisfied, sly wolf! – This is not over!<br/>-	This is what I aim for – winking again at him, Albus shivered, the chills went down his spine and out of ferocity, he went out. <br/>-	WHAT A MUGGOT! FAGGOT! AND SHITHOLE! – Albus shouted in the bathrooms, when he was over he went to the detention center. <br/>There he sat down as he was instructed and waited for the passing time… to just pass. He wasn’t allowed doing anything so… he just meditated. Closing his eyes, the shivers went down again. If he had known better, it would have seemed like it was repeating all over again. Completely, awakened, he contemplated the grey ambient of the closed windows and the darkened outdoors. It is going to rain again. Thump. The hit in his heart… No, not again… The rain… could it be?! It is always coming with the rain?! And it was… the dark mass wrapped itself around him and he fainted once again. Strapped and naked… he was in a similar room while the dark figure with the deep voice is above him.<br/>-	You thought you could run from me? There is no escape.<br/>-	Who are you!? What do you want from me! With me!?<br/>-	I already told you, I will make you mine, you are going to belong to me… if you didn’t want it…then.. .why didn’t you tell anyone?<br/>The sly remark.<br/>-	I don’t want to be involved in any of this!<br/>-	But you are… and now… where are we… ah, yes… let us continue where we were prevented from finishing it and yes… this time, I am filling you with my pride and also… I made it sure that teleportation won’t work at all! <br/>-	Wait! Wait –  in sheer desperation while the gag was already directed to his lips… before he has still the freedom for his mouth, at least, to say something, somehow, indulge himself out of this mess!<br/>-	Yes? Say something meaningfully before I need to silence you.<br/>-	I will do it with you… of my own free will! Of my own free choice! Please, just – the gag is already so close, dangerously near – don’t do it forcefully. There is actually no need.<br/>-	Really?<br/>-	No. Actually, I would like to know you a little bit better. The thing is… I can’t be with someone I don’t know! Maybe, I don’t need your name or to see your face but… I need to know at least something, get to know you, familiarize myself with you, and when I come to know you…<br/>-	You are stalling, isn’t it?<br/>-	A little yes, but… don’t you want it willingly too? It would make it even more easier for you as well, not to mention just how much it would be pleasurable for both of us.<br/>-	Hm, under one condition. Considering it is a rainy season. <br/>-	Yes? <br/>-	When you see it is going to rain and you are free that day from your formal duties, come to the secluded area and blindfold yourself. I will come to get you.<br/>-	And then?<br/>-	Then, we talk and … please ourselves.<br/>The kiss was deep and affectionate, full of passion and fire. <br/>-	Still, I am leaving you with a gift, for a memory – he chuckled. <br/>He is back, he doesn’t know how but the thing is… his mouth is tightly gagged… and the fucking knot is so frustratingly hard to unwind. He needs to use his magic… then he changed his mind… after all, he won’t allow that one knot be a problem. He is not such an idiot! And yet… returned to the detention center, he wasn’t able to free himself, it was so damn tight! Suddenly, the hand came to his mouth, caressing the gagged lips.<br/>-	It suits you well, you look good in it and with it. I mean, I had no idea you are into bondage! <br/>Burned by the touch and the voice, he looked up. GELLERT!<br/>-	You made me go through this mess of detention! And… don’t touch me! – it was a good thing the gag is between the teeth… still some words were hard to distinguish. <br/>-	Of course, I will just leave you like this.<br/>It struck him.<br/>-	Wait, help me!<br/>-	Say, please – the leer is real.<br/>-	Fuck you!<br/>-	Then, sorry.<br/>-	Okay, okay… fuck it… please!<br/>-	Turn around. <br/>Feeling the release, he unintentionally moaned.<br/>-	Oh, so this is what turns you on. <br/>-	Go to Hell!<br/>-	Oh, no thank you, I am going to cry.<br/>-	Go, fuck yourself!<br/>-	Such a naughty mouth, maybe this silence should be back in your cavern, just for the reminder of having such a foul mouth. <br/>-	Gellert, leave me alone. The detention is over and I must go… and… wait, what are you doing here?<br/>-	I have come for you, silly. The Professor told me to come and get you. He wants to talk with you.<br/>-	About what?!<br/>-	Your manners.<br/>-	You, it is all your fault!<br/>-	Thank you very much!<br/>-	Go to Hell!<br/>-	I am sent so many times to Hell by you, that I am seriously planning to pack you as well, together with me!<br/>Albus couldn’t even one moment fathom the presence of this imbecile, and of the arrogant, conceited bastard, full of vanity… and the fucking overbearing haughty, vain slime! <br/>-	I refuse to stay any minute or to spend any second on you or with you! Anymore! <br/>Storming out, Gellert thought to himself.<br/>-	Oh, my… he must really like me! Poor me! – squeezing fondly the cloth. <br/>Little did both of them know, never again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TALK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus was nervous. What happened with him and his life? How… was he in this whole mess? How? What was this all about. One time he is doing his business and the other time… he in the clenches of the abomination. He sighed. The rain was coming. Standing up from his position, he prepared himself. How would that man know where he is? Never mind. He is just going to do what he asked of him. He went into the forbidden forest. Somewhere between the high branches and underground shrubs which had the intention of shrouding the whole trees. He waited… the rain. The approaching clouds are showing themselves, over the horizon. Quickly, he went into the abandoned cottage on the far edge of where the darkness started becoming more menacing and threatening. He sat down, blindfolding himself with the heavy heart. When will this all be over so he could return to his normal life? Right then, the door opened. He heard the heavy footsteps, closing the door. The first thing he felt… was the touches of his lips. The burning sensation all over him again… so familiar.<br/>
-	Stop it, don’t touch me. You have just come for a talk, not having you touching me!<br/>
-	I don’t remember you promised me that.<br/>
-	I was explicit, talk, then… maybe.<br/>
-	No, no, no… talk to familiarize ourselves with each other, in that way what is coming next, will be more… easier, pleasurable and passionate.<br/>
-	I have never stated, openly, of myself giving to you – he couldn’t stand to hear such passion from the man.<br/>
-	Now you are lying and contradicting yourself. Fine, if that is how you want to play… we are then doing it my way which is, I believe, more effective and practical. But, oh… silly me, I wanted to honor your wishes.<br/>
-	Wait, wait! Okay, all right, fine… Just… let us get all over with this and… so we can continue with our lives.<br/>
-	Hm, tell me… do you like seeing the dragons in the wild?<br/>
-	Of course, I don’t like when anyone is used for their own means.<br/>
-	Like you, isn’t?<br/>
-	What are you talking about?<br/>
-	You are reminding me of the dragon. Powerful, wild, free and then… once you are captured, confined and caged… it is the most exciting and exhilarating feeling of owning and possessing, having the power, the sheer dominance and utter control over such the magnificence!<br/>
-	Why don’t you just say over pride? I am not particularly a proud man nor I am vain.<br/>
-	Why not? You have the whole qualities of being one? You have the right!<br/>
-	Nah, it never leads to anything, truly. You can get very… drained from that consuming energy. That is why I love to immerse myself into studying and improving myself.<br/>
-	I see… you are a truly different kind of fruit.<br/>
-	Tell me more about yourself. I know you are hiding your identity but, at least, I want to know where you came from and what are your goals.<br/>
-	You are a little detective, aren’t you? In that way… you are ready to even betray me, aren’t you?<br/>
-	No, no… I mean… what is there to betray… I am the one who is the victim here! I am just trying to save my ass!<br/>
The figure laughed with such warmth and a deep hearted feeling.<br/>
-	First of all, I want to confirm to you that I am not such a monster like the newspapers love to make out of me. I mostly use the most arrogant ones for my plans, they are the best for experimenting. Either way, besides being traumatized, they are just fine.<br/>
-	Why arrogant ones? Don’t you think this is wrong on so many levels no matter who is in question?<br/>
-	They have much power… if you didn’t have it, you would be humble. But always the arrogant ones have it more in them.<br/>
-	And…I am interesting to you, because?<br/>
-	Such power and intellect and yet… no pride, the lack of vanity. Challenge and … such alluring emotions!<br/>
-	You are from? – he is trying to change the theme, this whole situation made him quite uneasy. The stomach made funny noises…<br/>
-	Austria and my goals are quite unorthodox for some of you.<br/>
-	And what are your aims? What are those targets of yours?<br/>
-	Are you hungry?<br/>
-	?<br/>
-	Your bowels… are quite unusual.<br/>
-	They always work that way when I am… in a predicament.<br/>
-	Oh, I am very glad to have that information about you. Thank you for sharing and giving a bit of yourself to me.<br/>
-	Like you can ever use that against me.<br/>
-	You may never know for what it can be used or just the knowledge of something can lead to many things. That is why the information will always be the most instrumental tool of the crucial matter.<br/>
-	Enough talk, I need to go back.<br/>
-	Not so soon…<br/>
Before Albus could say anything he felt the hot and wet tongue inside his mouth, the moist lips are covering his own. He was lost in the moment, only to find himself, again… somewhere else. Thank God, it was over. Removing the blindfold, he noticed he is in his room, but what angered him hopelessly is another souvenir over his mouth. Trying very hard to unknot the cloth, made if even more frustratingly difficult to release himself. Finally, before anyone came in, he was unbound. Oh, that fucking bastard! Throwing the black silk into the garbage, making it to vanish from the face of the Earth… he could relax.<br/>
Then, he sat down on the bed, thinking about that mysterious person. There is no way to actually every find anything about him. He can’t see anything and just hearing and paying attention to the smallest details. It just didn’t work out, the man is too much cautious. He knows very well, what he is doing which made it even more hard for Albus to break free from control. Hm, what to do? He needs to make an open opportunity to get away from Hogwarts. In that way, he can make his move. Decided to get on with it… he just might succeed. The next day, Gellert couldn’t find Albus anywhere, which made him very suspicious and careful. Checking out in the library, he came across one of the professors.<br/>
-	Madam, do you maybe know student Albus Dumbledore?<br/>
-	Yes, of course! He is our most praised student!<br/>
-	I can’t find him anywhere.<br/>
-	That is because he is not in Hogwarts.<br/>
It hit hard where it wasn’t supposed to hit. It worked!<br/>
-	Then, where is he gone?<br/>
-	He has the essay to write. Something about Austria and he assured the Headmaster that he needs to experience the real Austria, the pictures are not enough and if also, the Headmaster has some business in that country, he also offered the suggestion of using him as an errand boy. The Headmaster not only accepted but was amazed and impressed by such commitment. And… my most sincere advice for all of you students is to look up to him! – the Madam was stern and adamant. – Have a nice day.<br/>
-	Thank you very much for your everlasting wisdom – he bowed slightly.<br/>
When she happily went out, he smirked to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus was lost. He never travelled truly. He was more of a reserved person and finding himself, of his own volition, in some kind of adventure... it was so unlike him. Okay, first, he needs to finish what the Headmaster instructed him and then… he is out in the world to find out if there is some center or the hidden hideout of that person that is haunting him. Reading the newspapers, truly, the titles were bombastic. HE IS OUT THERE. Attacked again. More crimes but they are alive. They don’t know anything… what the? Who is writing this stuff? Overall, he wasn’t masterful in German language but still he had some basic knowledge… more than enough to find his way out of this whole mess he put himself into. Okay, then. Let’s see. </p><p>He got the document that the Headmaster asked for. It is complete. Now, he needs to write down some notes about Austria which he already did, and then… he is ready to go out there, asking questions but… Hm… he just can’t go around with his own face, exploring, discovering, searching and researching. Nope. Okay then… he must disguise himself first, without magic… He needs to put something that will mask him but without any magical limitations. He doesn’t want to worry when it will wear off or not. He wants freely to go around without much of the trouble and yet… not to be recognized or remembered. Yes! In the parallel world of the Muggles, he bought some wigs, fake glasses and other accessories… Going back, transforming himself… it was perfect! Now… he followed the clues left by the newspapers. That is the first regular sign. It was some kind of bar… very interesting. Going around, he finally sat down. <br/>-	Your order, sir?<br/>-	Ah, I need, want…<br/>-	Are you sure ready to decide?<br/>-	Yes, yes, of course… bring me some… tough stuff – he leaned like some kind of high gentleman. <br/>The waiter looked at him like he fell from the red planet.<br/>-	Tough stuff.<br/>-	You know, the usual in this region of the world.<br/>-	Sir, are you sure all right?<br/>-	Why wouldn’t I be?!<br/>-	If you are like this truly, you have an issue. But, I got it.<br/>Leaving the shocked face behind… Albus was the very definition of the man… who didn’t know anything about the world and its people except what he read in the books or found there… anything else… was alien to him. <br/>-	Well, I think that went good, as a matter of fact… I am doing great! – he was very proud of himself, almost could feel how he is in control, even though he was just a lamb on the planet that is all but not forgiving of the ignorant ones. The lurking, hidden eyes in the crowd. <br/>-	You see that boy?<br/>-	Yes…<br/>-	We could sell him for some good money…<br/>-	To him?<br/>-	Why not, or to the one… who offers a better amount.<br/>-	Let’s do this. He is young, ripe and the talented wizard.<br/>-	How do you know?<br/>-	Trust me, when they are that naïve… they are all about the books.<br/>-	You may be right. Even better, especially for us.<br/>-	We wait our chance, until then… leave him to enjoy himself while it lasts. <br/>Albus, unaware of the dark fate that awaits him, went on to his new trail… nope, he didn’t find anything even there. The dead end, that is for sure. All of a sudden, turning around, he sensed the ominous intention, but… before he could do anything or even react, he got hit very hard in the head. Waking up, he found himself in some basement, his hands are tied up and again, his mouth is gagged. Damn! What is this for? What… what is going on? And his head hurts! The door is opened and the ray of light illuminated three men. <br/>-	Is he the new one?<br/>-	Yes, we caught him off guard.<br/>-	Excellent, bring him. The auction starts right away!<br/>-	Yes, sir… but, sorry sir…<br/>-	Yes?<br/>-	He is young, I presume we can get the extra money?<br/>-	Of course, but please, get rid him of that stupid disguise!<br/>-	Yes, sir!<br/>He struggled and fought his captors. But to no avail. He is brought onto some podium where the reflectors shone like it is the day and not the night already. In the spotlight where, except for him, everything is dark… he already heard the biddings. He is going to get sold?! He doesn’t know what is happening and he is already feeling the utter horror of his plight. And one voice, stood out in the middle of the crowds.<br/>-	100 billion American dollars! <br/>The fuck?! He is light headed from that very number… what.. the? What number is that? Isn’t it a bit too much? What… what the fuck is going on?<br/>-	SOLD!<br/>Sold… to whom, why… what??? Why is he sold? He is a human being… right? Right? He fought his tears as far as he could. How… is he going to get out of this? Help… he didn’t need to be so… stupid. Why did he get himself into something that is over his head and the potential of wits fading away of his doom is impending. Why, why is this happening… why is this happening at all… it shouldn’t happen to anyone, but is happening to him. Oh, he should have just stayed next to his books. <br/>-	Sir – they are in some other room – do you want him ungagged.<br/>-	No, just leave him like that. Don’t bother. Overall, here is your money, in cash.<br/>-	Why, thank you, sir, it is always pleasurable to do business with you. <br/>-	Hand him over – the dark figure commanded.<br/>Then, he, in these moments of total stupor, recalled the voice… it is fucking him! Slowly, his gaze is going up only to face the very person because of whom he was in this dreadful situation. That voice… twisted, faked… belonged to HIM!<br/>-	Sir Gellert, are you sure you want to lead him yourself.<br/>-	Why not… we are old friends, are we not. Albus?<br/>Albus felt scorn, the ravaging heat of his hate that is protruding through his skull. His voice is normal again and the hood is pulled down to reveal the lush and rich curls of his elated nature. Pushed over to his arms, he is put over the shoulder and led out in the dark. Disappearing, they both are in some lavish, well decorated cottage, next to the valley. Putting him gently on the bed, Gellert’s hand went through the locks of his captive, stroking and cuddling between his fingers… the fibers of the finest textures, created by the magic of Mother Nature. <br/>-	Now, we are finally alone. Right, where I want you. Oh, yes… I lured you and finally hunted you down. <br/>Releasing his mouth, Albus could only pronounce the next words due to his hoarse throat and out of shock with the traumatic consequences to appear. <br/>-	I hate you.<br/>-	Sorry, my love, drink this and then… we begin – the smirk was totally real and frightening.<br/>Albus lost himself in the deep thoughts of the surreal reality and unreal circumstances. The best way to survive this ordeal of tempting needles is to behave and believe like nothing is real, nothing is happening and nothing is occurring to him. Never again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the moment that could last even for the bitter eternity with the mystic sounds of the magical crowns with the trees so high, all the while the glimmering of the small pores were the vast harbingers of the heralding and foreshadowed love that could last only for one simple second, and turned into the most influential disaster of our times. The universe was never so small and suddenly we have the meadows filled with diamonds full of pastures that are welcoming even the most scorned ones. </p>
<p>The beauty overtakes us and makes us even more grieving because we can’t own it. Humbled in our jealousy. And what is true beauty, actually, is it something you can eat and drink, sweat and fight, and then allow to be conquered in the most unusual ways of your existence. Finding the true love is the excellent and fertile ground for all the miracles and horrors of the world that has no forgiveness even for itself. </p>
<p>The rivers were never so much lovely like that day. The pearls are mirrored and reflected by the rays of the brilliant stars that are twinkling only when the dark is the heaviest and always dangerous. That is curse and envy. Pulling his head up to look straight at him, holding his neck, brushing his fingers around his curly hair, he is saying the fateful words of today’s tomorrow.</p>
<p>-	Give yourself to me. I will take but in return… give everything!<br/>Albus felt how the grandiose and majestic fireplace is heating his body, making the breathtaking landscape of the marvelous, grand entrance of something new and different. Fresh.<br/>-	You may have my body, but that is all you are ever getting from me! And I am ready to accuse you when this is all over!<br/>-	With what proof? – the victorious smirk is plastered across his mouth only to have them seal Albus’s lips of denial. </p>
<p>Feeling everything and yet… unable to do nothing… send the chains of refusals and undoing. Bewilderment is shaking him to the core. He knows something is happening, he is not just aware of what. Turning him on his stomach, he is welcomed with the unmistakable intrusion. His screams are silenced into the soft pillows. The first thrust, then the other one, pounding became more restless. </p>
<p>Shoves and other pushes are merciful and yet… the first signs of pain are unrevealing until the utmost power of the same thrusts made his awareness one of the outmost frantic urges for survival. He is breaking him apart! And yet, after so many ministrations done onto his body, there is only a little bit of blood. Broken without being fully spoken. His spirit is still there, intact and then… the orgasmic release of the liberating freedom hit the spot and he felt it… moaned… his first orgasm and delivered finally into the reliving slumber of shady dreams. </p>
<p>-	Young fellow, wake up!<br/>-	Ah, what… what… - the train, he is on the train! How… when?<br/>-	Your card, please.<br/>Instinctively, he reached into his pocket and… gave it to him. How… how did he know? What happened, was this all a dream? Looking at his stuff. Everything is there and yet… the feeling, the sensation and the odd foreboding emotion of leaving him… out of words. <br/>-	Okay, you may return to your sleeping state… Have a nice ride. <br/>-	Thank… thank you.</p>
<p>Left alone with his thoughts… he watched in front of himself. One spot. It must… it wasn’t real. No. Is there any evidence left for him to confirm the occasions? Or… isn’t his not remembering anything the first clue that something actually really happened? Sighing, there is only one way. Hm, he tried getting up, slowly, and at first, he thought, oh… it is great and then… it gripped him hard… </p>
<p>The pain in the lower back and his unfolding hole of sorrow. Yep, it happened and it was real but… how he got here then? Sighing again, he came to the conclusion, that there is no much effect and no use… He is going to find out… when he returns… what is out there for him. What is awaiting. Then, in the further reaches of his mind… he is hearing from afar, I am going to take care of you, for magnificent eternity, my love. </p>
<p>Some decades after…</p>
<p>Newton Scamander was captured and imprisoned by Gellert Grindelwald, the dark wizard and one of the most powerful foes of the dying old age of ancient generations. <br/>-	I know what you want.<br/>-	Hm, really?<br/>-	You are not getting your way.<br/>-	Really?<br/>Coming near him, Newt was devastated just how scared he was.<br/>-	I just love to take care of my animals… He won’t come.<br/>-	Ah, you see… this is something of which you all, actually, make very ingenious mistakes, if I may say and even mockingly notice. And all because of misunderstanding the true meaning of what I am really and truly saying. <br/>-	What do you want to say? What are you trying to mean? Truthfully?<br/>-	It was never about what, but whom.<br/>Newt is blinking feverishly, gulping hard.<br/>-	You… you…<br/>-	You don’t believe it, well, believe it… He also has something of mine, as well.<br/>-	Sir, I am always praised for my intelligence but right now… I don’t follow you.<br/>-	Of course, tied up on this pole… this isn’t the easy way to think about and have a clear mind due to fearing your own safety and life… but I just want what is mine and I desire both of them.<br/>-	Please, explain it to me! – impatiently and on the edge of bloody shouts, but he knew better, if he tries and when he does it… he is threatened to have his tongue removed, cut out of his mouth, that is why… out of terrifying fear, he behaved like his gagged. <br/>-	Very well – he sat down, drinking and whirling his glass of wine while watching how Newt is suffering with the reins on his body at the same time, looking passionately delicious to him. Maybe, he can even eat him later… who knows… the fresh flesh, blood and bones… mmmm…<br/>Licking the lips, he gravely moaned, that instilled the fearsome reaction of Newt who is already suffocating from his own plights.<br/>-	We are lovers, more than that… we were spouses… he slipped through my fingers together with our daughter. Yes… he is the one of the very rare men who were born as transsexual people, given and bestowed by both, the two worlds of unique gifts merged into the womb… One of them was exactly the fertile and functioning  reproduction system which I have discovered when I first took him years ago and back then… I had open arms to… entirely change his entire life… what happened next is full betrayal and… I have to tell you from the beginning but… the thing is… HE GAVE BIRTH without me knowing, behind my back, even not having or giving a mere hint… and do you know why – he lent his elbows on the supports of the armchair, holding in the middle air, his glass full of tasty red wine – why I couldn’t sense our child? Because, the fucking moron… MADE HER INTO WHAT I ABHOR THE MOST! Yes… the filthy Muggle. Our child… the most powerful witch ever to be born and her destiny to be known to the entire Universe is… reduced… to… to… - shrugging his shoulders. – I don’t know even how to call that abomination to be quite honest with you. Really. But… it can be arranged and corrected. </p>
<p>Newt is… shocked. There is no other explanation. Not only they were what they were… but the knowledge that there is their daughter… yeah… he should have remained with his animals… not involving himself into this whole mess. But his sense for adventure, got the better of him. As always. </p>
<p>-	But, once I find her among the non-magical creatures where he hid her and bring her under my roof, into my welcoming arms, such strong hands and under my control, then… I am just going to kill that mother fucker of the special and precious Headmaster of yours, and… then I can – drinking all in just one gulp – make love with his dead body. Ah, I miss his body, so much – he was speaking with such… sadness of these pathetic inclinations. </p>
<p>-	Never again… I want to hear such a story – numbness overwhelmed Newt.<br/>-	Neither I – looking at him directly, he considered – anyway, onto the story when my and only my Ariana was born to the hypocrite to whom I gave everything only… to never again be by my side, where he belongs… because they are both MINE! ONLY MINE! And I will have them…hunt them, reclaim them until I get them, until it is the last thing of the dying blood I will ever manage to transpire. Till then, the world can burn to the cinder. </p>
<p>Newt knew it… never again to leave his house, his home. He knew only one thing. Albus is going to do anything to protect her, to hide her from the monster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Start of ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he returned, there was no sign of Gellert at all. Yet, he was ready for everything and anything. But, nothing could prepare him for this. Called by the Headmaster in his office, the first thing he got was the slap from his father who waited him there. Percival was, mildly said, mad. <br/>-	This, this to receive from you… I… no, your mother, your whole family didn’t deserve it! Especially not the Headmaster whom you used for your own wretched schemes!<br/>Albus was … bewildered. <br/>-	Look, what kind of document is this?! You did it on purpose! Purposely, because you are always rebelling! Have some crazy bugs in your head! Look, just look and read!<br/>It wasn’t just the document, it was the paper of the marriage. <br/>-	When did you do it?! When!? We know where and with whom because they are of the ancient ones, but… why… why in such secrecy!? What is wrong with you!? Not to mention… you are both men! You, you – slapping him again, furiously, he moved on – are a disgrace! <br/>-	Please, Percival… let him explain. It is a delicate matter and…<br/>-	There is no excuse! – Percival’s voice hollered through the stoned walls. <br/>-	Father, I didn’t sign anything… this is all forged – Albus tried to find some meaning in all of this and to make some opening for himself.<br/>His mind was going wild and his cheeks are flushed. Trying to survive, managing to return at least some control.<br/>-	Let’s go to the Ministry, Father, right away. Please, I was set up. <br/>Immediately, it looked… that Percival could somehow… appease himself, after all… after such an honest confession, he is ready to believe more to his son than to some paper.<br/>-	Very well, but the Headmaster will come too.<br/>-	Please, sir… I am sorry. To both of you – dropping his head in shame, only he could do is to endure.<br/>-	Young man – placing the hand on his shoulder, the old Headmaster said – just hang in there, okay?<br/>-	Okay – at least, some hope is revealed in the form of the sincere smile.<br/>At the Ministry, they were welcomed and waited. Noticing Gellert with his family, he felt how the stomach is twisting and turning. He is feeling in his guts how it is going to be the unpleasant surprise. He made the whole plan, organized and set up the trap… precisely and cleverly. Sickening bastard! Percival, who took notice of them, but didn’t give them much of his attention. He just wanted this whole charade to be over. But, at the court, it was unmistakably very clear. Albus belonged to Gellert. <br/>It is his signature and the document was legally valid. In the name of the law and their regulations, it is quite unusual but not unprecedented. His father and Albus were caught in the web of hypocrisy full of filthy lies. Hollering, Percival perceived with the shouting force.<br/>-	You! Grindelwalds! You tricked and fooled my son! You planned this all out, you knew exactly we are coming because you arranged it all!<br/>-	Watch your mouth, old man. Why would my son ever do something against someone without his own consent?!<br/>-	You all lie! This is unheard of!<br/>-	But, nothing impossible! You should have watched your son, much better! But – he made a pause – right now, your son is going to finish his school and after Hogwarts, he is coming back with us to our country!<br/>Without any words, he took his son and fled from them. Percival was… destroyed by what they have done to his son. For what reason, he didn’t care, he just knew what thing.. he had to save his son! Somehow. Returning home, they discussed the next steps.<br/>-	Albus, listen… endure. Endure these few exams that are left until graduation. Till then, this farce is finished by me! <br/>-	But, father… Gellert, even slipped the message for me, to accept it and don’t try anything. It is an open threat! Trust me, he is a dangerous man. I can’t tell you more, in that way I would put you in danger and everyone else, but trust me…<br/>-	NO! Listen to me, I will find a way, the paper will be broken and after it… You will disappear until the storm is over. In that way, we are returning you to your life.<br/>Little did they know, was the fact when they succeeded managing and escaping from their hands… the baby happened unannounced and they did everything in their power to hide her and protect her. She was aware that those parents are not her real ones yet they raised, taken care of her with love and kindness, and in return she respected and adored them. In the meantime, she is always cared by her real father, showing her true care for him too. He made it sure that she never forgets that she is his. Safely hidden, she lived without expecting her life to change at all and without warning. One shiny day, in the shade, she noticed him how he is observing her lovingly, only to feel how his hands are put protectively around her shoulders. Afraid and at the same time careful, she looked up, watching and looking directly at him. So intently with the intensive drive to run. He led her away. <br/>-	Now, my dear, you are going to learn who I am to you and he is going to be taught not to flee from me, ever again. <br/>Newt was saved by Albus, only to discover that his greatest battle has begun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>